Pourquoi pas moi ?
by Elhevan
Summary: Saison 4.


_Sebastian finissait son troisième café de la journée, depuis quelques jours il campait au Lima Bean, depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle à vrai dire, un message d'un certain Sam sur la page de Blaine lui demandant comment il allait et de fil en aiguille toute la toile était au courant de la dépression du petit chanteur, un moment il avait cru qu'elle était le résultat de l'éloignement de ce Kurt, mais son mutisme laissait penser qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux là et il entendait bien en profiter. A plusieurs reprises il avait essayer d'appeler Blaine, mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu ce qui attisait d'autant plus sa curiosité, même après qu'il ait failli l'éborgner l'ancien Warbler ne refusait pas de lui parler, quelque chose de grave avait du arriver. Mettre les pieds à McKinley était hors de question pour lui, si Blaine lui avait pardonné ce qu'il lui avait fait subir il n'était pas certain de la bienveillance des autres et refusait de transformer son assurance en folie, à la place il avait décidé de l'attendre au café, déprimé ou non il finirait par y poser les pieds et il était prêt. Coiffé impeccablement, son uniforme ne portant pas la moindre trace de plis, des dents plus blanches les unes que les autres prêtes à mettre en valeur le moindre de ses sourires il attendait sa proie de pied ferme. _  
_C'est ce moment qu'avait choisi Blaine pour passer les portes de la boutique l'air las, quelques cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux à peine coiffés, le spectacle était saisissant pour quiconque le connaissait de vue. Sans un mot de trop il commanda un café et alla s'installer._

_Sebastian ne fut pas long à aller le rejoindre._

**"Salut Blaine, à force de fréquenter les losers de McGuignol tu n'as plus de quoi t'acheter de gel ? J'imagine que ces élèves d'école publique doivent compter sur toi pour nourrir leur famille.**"

_Sebastian ignorait tout de la situation familiale de Sam, mais cela n'empêcha pas son vis à vis de tiquer à cette remarque, depuis la rentrée il s'était beaucoup rapproché du blond et n'appréciait pas ce genre de moquerie gratuite, il grimaça lorsque le Warbler tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, de toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu croiser en ce début d'après-midi Sebastian faisait partie de ceux qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir, ainsi ne réagit-il pas et pris le parti de gagner le silence ce qui ne rebuta pas son presque ami qui poursuivit après un petit rire._

**"Alors il paraîtrait que tu n'es plus avec ce qui te servait de copain ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte qu'en sortant avec lui tu paraissais trop hétéro ?**  
**- Si c'est pour dire ce genre de choses tu peux partir Seb.**  
**- Moi qui était prêt à t'aider et à t'offrir une oreille attentive..."**

_A ces mots Sebastian se renfrogna sur sa chaise laissant Blaine pris au dépourvu, ce dernier ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ancien ennemi joue la carte de la compassion, l'air absent il avala une nouvelle gorgée de son café qui, encore trop chaud, lui arracha une grimace que son interlocuteur interpréta comme un "Et pourquoi devrais-je me confier à toi ?"._

**"Voyons Blaine, je suis le confident idéal, je suis le seul parmi tous tes coincés d'ami pauvres à ne pas juger ce qu'il s'est passé, que toi ou ta copine ait merdé tu sais bien que j'aurais pu faire pire."**

_Blaine releva les yeux de son café, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur la forme, mais aurait-il vraiment pu faire pire ? Le silence était dur à garder, à MicKinley tous voyaient qu'il y avait un problème, cependant il n'avait pas eu la force de leur dire ce qu'il avait fait, mais devait-il en parler à Sebastian malgré tout ? Ce dernier ne garderait probablement même pas le secret de ce qu'il allait lui dire, lui annonçait revenir à en informer toute la ville... il devait en parler, il allait devenir fou s'il gardait le secret encore longtemps, un dernier sourire le convainquit._  
**"Je... j'ai... je suis allé voir un autre gars."**  
_Le visage de Sebastian jusqu'alors rieur et arrogant se décomposa à vue d'oeil, essayant de garder la face il força l'ironie._  
**"He bien, je m'attendais à ce que tu finisses par aller voir ailleurs, d'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas fait plus tôt, mais je pensais que tu aurais rompu avant."**

_"et que tu serais venu me voir moi." compléta-t-il en pensée. Blaine observa à nouveau son café, il n'était pas dupe de la dernière phrase de Sebastian, celui-ci était blessé plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Il se rappela de cette soirée à New-York avec Kurt, lui aussi avait brusquement perdu son sourire, de ce qu'il savait deux personnes l'avaient aimé, même s'il n'avait jamais su si l'attraction du Warbler s'arrêtait au physique ou non, et il venait de blesser les deux en une seule action, pourquoi devait-il payer si cher une simple erreur ? Kurt ne lui parlait même plus, Sebastian allait-il faire de même ? Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua même pas que ce dernier venait de se lever et de quitter le café, il était seul, désespérément seul, faisant fuir ceux qui l'aimaient, seule bonne nouvelle dans son paysage, Sebastian n'allait probablement pas raconter partout que Blaine lui avait préféré un étranger._


End file.
